1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to devices that contain a sponge for cleaning and a handle that attaches to the sponge to help manipulate the sponge. More particularly, the present invention relates to the mechanisms used to interconnect a cleaning sponge with an auxiliary handle.
2. Prior Art Description
When people elect to wash pots, pans, dishes and the like at the kitchen sink, they typically utilize a sponge to assist in the task. The sponge is capable of retaining significant amounts of both water and detergent, therein making the soaping of the dirty dishes as easy as running the sponge over the surfaces of the dishes.
In the past, cleanings sponges were made from natural sea sponges. However, in modern times, most all sponges are manufactured from open cell synthetic plastic foam. Modern manufacturing techniques have made sponges inexpensive and disposable, wherein the average American household replaces its kitchen sponge on a nearly weekly basis.
Many modern sponges are now also manufactured with a scrubbing surface on one side. The scrubbing surface is made from a dense nap of polymer fibers. The scrubbing surface can be used to scrub away stubborn material on the dirty dishes. However, the scrubbing surface does not scratch non-stick surfaces on pots and pans, as would steel wool.
A problem commonly associated with the use of sponges during cleaning is that the sponge must be manually grasped in order to be manipulated. This brings a person's hand into contact with the water and detergents retained by the sponge for as long as the sponge is in use. The exposure to water and detergent can cause dishpan hands that are pruned from exposure to water. The exposure to detergents may also cause natural skin oils to become depleted. This can cause the skin on the hands to become dry, red and chapped.
There are many techniques that can be used to prevent contact between the hands and a wet sponge. The obvious solution is for a person to wear waterproof gloves when washing dishes. However, the gloves are typically more expensive than the sponge. Furthermore, it is inconvenient to have to put on and take off gloves every time the sponge is used at the sink.
Another solution used to prevent skin contact with a sponge is to attach a handle to the sponge and grasp the handle. However, in the prior art, in order to attach a handle to a sponge, a specialty sponge and handle assembly must be purchased, wherein the sponge and handle share a connector that enables the sponge to be attached to the handle. Such prior art systems are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 6,425,701 to Jacobs, entitled Liquid Dispensing Handle.
The obvious problem with systems that have dedicated sponges and handles, is that the handles can only be attached to the specialized sponges that are sold as part of the system. The specialty replacement sponges inevitably cost more than ordinary sponges. Furthermore, if the product is ever discontinued and the specialty sponges become unavailable, the handle has no practical use.
A need therefore exists for an auxiliary handle that can attach to most any ordinary sponge. A need also exists for a handle that can be attached to either the sponge material of the sponge or the scrubbing nap on the sponge, so that the sponge can be reversed when needed. In this manner, any inexpensive sponge can be attached to the handle and utilized without the user's hands having to contact the water and detergents retained by the sponge. This need is met by the present invention as described and claimed below.